Walking On A Wire
by thatwritersdream
Summary: It's been five years since Ikuto has left and the charas became the past. Now with no word from a certain blue haired neko, Amu suddenly sees him as the popular "Over Night Sensation", with other woman on his arms. Feeling heartbroken, Amu tries to move on but Ikuto isn't ready to let Amu go just yet without a fight. Will the college student accept the new male idol once again?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I'm doing to many stories but hey, why not? Okay, I have been asked a few times to do some stories with AmuX Nagihiko or another male character, check out Cruel Clocks because there is a little AmuXEveryone. Though, I have decided to try something, maybe if you readers want to. I story with ReaderXCanon character, check out author's note at the bottom for that.**

―――

**Walking On a Wire**

**Chapter One**

―――

"_It's not the ending, everything is starting." Ikuto murmured to Amu, who was wrapped securely in his arms on the plastic horse of the carousel. "Because I'll always keep liking you like this."_

"_No!" Amu protested._

"_If you don't believe me, I'll seal it with a kiss." Ikuto said, leaning towards Amu._

_Amu closed her eyes tight, "Ahh! No,no! No!" Amu eyes snapped open when she felt his lips on her nose. "My nose!?"_

"_I tricked you again." Ikuto teased, a grin forming on his face._

"_You thieving cat! You took my first nose kiss!" Amu yelled._

"_Oh geez." Ikuto muttered._

Amu's fingers subconsciously brushed lightly against her nose at the memory. Five years ago Ikuto made a promise to come back, and he has yet to hold up his end of the deal. Five years Amu has waited for the indigo haired neko man, the one who teased her during elementary school, protected her from Easter despite being her enemy. The one she fell in love with. It took some time to realized her feelings for Ikuto, but Amu finally sorted them out and now she was waiting for his return.

A lot had happened with in the past five years, everyone going off to do their separate things. That's how it went after graduation, the group of friends headed off in their separate ways with their significant other. Utau with Kukai. Yaya with Kairi. Rima with Nagihiko. Tadase and Amu though were the only ones without a significant other, even if Tadase was talking to a girl; Amu was waiting for that one person she held dear to return.

Over the past years, Amu had been attending a local college, and currently still is. Amu Hinamori is a major in dance and art, along with literature, something she picked up along the way. She was a student of arts, and known as one of the best street painters in Seiyo. Utau had launched her fashion line and gone farther into her singing career with Kukai by her side as a popular soccer player. Rima was now a famous comedian where Nagihiko was a dance teacher in the college, one of Amu's. Yaya owned a candy shop/cafe with Kairi in town, known for its coffee and sweets.

Currently, Amu sat in her Ethnic class, taking notes on what the professor was lecturing about, her thoughts though were somewhere else. She was thinking about Ikuto again, and it made Amu miss him that much more. She wondered how he was doing, of he was okay or if he located his father. Was he ever going to come back?

She sighed again, running a hand through her bangs.

"Something wrong Amu?" The student next to Amu asked. She raised her head to look over at him.

"Nothing is wrong Shane." Amu smiled at the grey haired male she considered a friend, one of her closer friends.

Amu meet Shane four years ago when she decided to major in dance, which placed her to be his dance partner for the past three years. Not once did Amu think about possibly taking into a relationship with him, but he asked once before, and Amu had to softly reject the proposal.

_Amu and Shane were the last two in the dance studio, practicing a number for the upcoming show case they had to participate in. The music was loud, sound waves penetrating the walls around them, but the two stared in the mirror in front of the studio. Shane was pressed up against Amu from behind, both sweating as they moved in a perfect sync with the music._

_When the bass dropped, Shane placed his hand above her chest in the air, bring it back and pushing it forward but never actually touching Amu. Amu's part was to move her chest up when he pulled back and pull back herself when he push forward, giving the illusion that Shane was controlling her body. Their breathing became one as Shane grabbed Amu by her hips, jerking her up to him before she wrapped a leg around his waist and he dipped her back like an elegant dance._

"_This would be better if we were a couple Amu." Shane whispered._

_Amu sighed as he brought her back up to her feet, "You know I cant."_

"_Yeah, because you're waiting for your Romeo to come back." Shane said. "What if he doesn't?"_

_Amu gave him an annoyed look, "He will. I know he will."_

_Shane smiled sadly, "Always had blind faith in things, like that one test you totally winged it."_

_Amu laughed, at least after Shane's confession, things never became awkward. If anything they became closer._

Shane sighed, knowing it was a lie but let it slide, "If you say so Amu. Now, how about grabbing some lunch? Me and you at the café with those cute little cups of coffees and macaroons. "

Amu giggled softly with a nod, "Sounds good."

Soon enough the ethnics lecture was over and Amu had her things packed in her bag. She was happy for the distraction at the moment from her thoughts. The last thing she needed was to let her brain convince her heart that Ikuto forgotten her, and that would shatter Amu's world. Groaning mentally, Amu scolded herself for letting her mind wonder back, but then Shane was talking to her.

"Ready to go?" Shane asked, waiting next to Amu.

The pink haired girl nodded with a forced smile, onto her pale lips as she slung her memo bag over her shoulder and strides towards the door of the class, walking down the empty halls with Shane. They were passing a group of giggling girls when Amu caught what they said.

'_Ikuto Tsukiyomi is hot.'_

'_He's that overnight sensation isn't he? The son of a famous violinist.'_

'_I heard that CNN is doing a story on how they rekindled their roots a year ago but barely coming out about it today.'_

Amu's eyes widen in disbelief, maybe she heard them wrong because it made no sense. Why would Ikuto ignore her? Why would he tell a news station before his own friends? _Maybe he never cared the way you thought he did Amu. You could be merely the past to him._

Amu inhaled a deep breath, trying to force all negative thoughts out of her head as Shane lead the way towards Yaya's café, which wasn't that far of a walk, a few blocks at most. Amu was silent for most of the walk, staring at the back if Shane's head at his grey hair. It was a dark grey color, like well you couldn't really describe it. Shane was tall and had a strong back, and a good looking body. His eyes though, his green eyes captivated you, hypnotizing you to fall for them, but Amu didn't.

"Amu, stop." Shane huffed, stopping right in front of the café. Amu ran into his chest, not hearing him, but then Shane took two fingers and lifted her chin up to look into his captivating green eyes. "What's wrong? Don't say 'nothing', that bullshit isn't flying here."

Amu shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." Amu went to move around Shane.

"No." Shane cut her off, blocking her path. "Answer me for once Amu and be honest. You're thinking about _him_ again aren't you?"

Amu sighed, nodding her head in an easy defeated way. "I can't help it Shane. What if you were right and he never comes back? What if I had just been wasting my time here and- and he's forgotten?"

Shane pulled the girl in front of him into a tight embrace, reassuring her by touch. "Then you have me here to pick up the pieces that need to be put back together."

Amu knew she'd never like Shane more than a friend, but knowing that he was telling the truth made her selfishly happy. She was happy to know Shane would be there for her in general, but she wanted him to fall in love with someone who could love him back. He was in a one sided relationship.

"Thank you." Amu whispered into his chest, pushing him away slightly. "Now let's go get some coffee and unhealthy sugary sweets."

Shane grinned, "Two of my favorite things."

Amu laughed, pulling the café door open and smiling over at Yaya and Kairi who stood behind the counter. Yaya waved back excitedly and Kairi waved back calmly. In honest truth, Amu was glad the two youngest of the group found each other and got together. They seemed happier these days, just being in each other's presence. Amu wanted that.

"Amu-chan! Shane-kun!" Yaya grinned. "The usual?"

"Hai!" Shane and Amu said in union and looked at each other before laughing.

Kairi stood there watching the two friends and sighed. The first few weeks Amu and Shane spent together, Kairi could see that they would become close, and now they were inseparable. He was surprised that they weren't dating, and when Kairi asked, imagine his surprised when Shane told him that Amu was waiting for someone. Kairi knew it was Ikuto of course, but he hadn't spoken to her in five year, no one had, and yet- Amu was so loyal. It broke Kairi's heart.

Yaya was dancing around, making the two orders of coffee Amu and Shane usually got every week. Apple spice coffee with a hint of cinnamon for Amu and straight black brewed for Shane with two side orders of macaroons. Yaya had the television set up above the cabinets, listening as she severed Amu and Shane. There was a new overnight sensation in the music industry.

"Have you heard about it?" Yaya asked Amu as she severed her order.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "About what exactly?"

Yaya gasped, "The new sensation that became a hit last night Amu-chan! There is about to be an interview with the said person!"

Just as Yaya finished that sentence, the interview appeared on the screen. Two people sat in seats opposite of one other, one with a woman the other a lean man. The woman was blonde, had an hourglass figure and was smiling like a predator to the male. The male on the other had wore a flirtatious smirk, indigo hair swept over his midnight blue eyes. Eyes Amu would recognize anywhere.

"_I am here currently with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, reporting on his very sudden popularity from his new song, Midnight Rose." _The woman purred_. "Tell me, Ikuto, how did you react to this news?"_

"_I was surprised, but glad nothing less. My debut song made billboard overnight. That's some record." _Ikuto chuckled._ "It's very pleasurable to know people enjoy my music."_

The reporter giggled_, "It is a seductive melody. Besides that, it's true your sister is Utau Hoshina?"_

"_Yes it is." _Ikuto nodded.

"_Interesting that two talented young people can come from the same family and make it big." _The report smiled knowingly._ "I can't wait to see how your children turn out."_

Ikuto looked as if he just choked, not expecting the reporter to say that. _"Not yet in this present time."_

Amu eyes were glued to the television, staring at Ikuto in bewilderment. Yaya was giving Kairi wide eyed looks, shaking her head. Kairi nodded taking his phone out, texting Utau with rapid fingers strokes. Amu though, paid no attention to anything but the television, listening intently onto the conversation of Ikuto and the interviewer.

" _Now for my last question, is it true you have someone back home that you love?" _The reporter asked Ikuto, leaning in with anticipation.

Ikuto chuckled at shook his head, _"Such rumors are a lie. False, I've never been in true love."_

Amu slowly felt the hairline crack in her heart as it all shattered at once. Yaya eyes widen, and she looked back frantically to Kairi, who decided to call Utau that her best friend was about to go into a state of heart break, but before anyone could react of reach out to Amu, the pink haired college girl shoved her chair back- running out the door.

"Amu!" Shane yelled with Yaya, though he was confused why she was so upset.

Amu ignored her name being called, focusing in the hammering in her chest. The promise, the way he spoke to her. The way he teased her and confessed to her. Whatever was between Amu and Ikuto was exactly that, the past. Amu was Ikuto's past because it was all a lie.

_The future was a lie._

―――

**A/n**

**Hmm, so I hope this was a good story opener because this is a dead on Amuto story! Please leave a little review on how you thought of this first chapter. I tried to express emotions as good as I could at 12:12 in the morning, so let me know if I achieved that please! Please Review!**

**P.S, Sorry this chapter was so short, next one will be longer.**

**Second on all, I just posted a poll about with Shugo Chara male I should do a one shot with Xreader, so please go check that out and vote. If you'd like a certain one shot, please PM me about it and we can talk.**

**Thirdly, check out some of my other stories,**

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Lost Child _

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_In The Flesh_

_A Tale As Old As Time_


	2. Chapter 2: Shatter Me

**Gah I am so sorry for the long wait on this story, so here is an eventful long chapter. If the characters are OC, remember because they are older in this story than they were in the manga and anime. I am sorry for the long wait again and thank you to those who reviewed! It means the world! **

**Happy New Year too, hope you all had a good year! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**―――**

**Walking On A Wire**

**Chapter Two**

**Shatter Me**

**―――**

After the little incident of over hearing Ikuto's interview a few nights ago, Amu has done herself a favor and ignored the text messages and phone calls concerning how she was. In honest truth, Amu felt hurt, betrayed, but most of all she felt used. All these years she kept her promise to Ikuto, to wait for him- but just like Shane said- it was stupid to believe Ikuto would come back. Amu was foolish enough to listen to Ikuto, who probably didn't even give a second thought about her once he left. Overnight that heartbreak turned into a rage of anger, Amu wanted nothing to do with Ikuto.

Ikuto told Amu he'd come back for her, had the nerve to ask Amu to wait for him, but what was the point now? Ikuto just publically announced that he's never loved anyone. Never loved _her_. He basically just contradicted every word he told Amu in the past. Every promise, every word, all lies. All that came out of Ikuto's lips were damned lies. He was a liar. That's why Amu didn't want to admit how foolish she was to wait for him and actually think Ikuto would come back. A stupid love sick girl, which was all she had been. Well, not anymore.

Now Amu had a clear mind, deciding not wanting to have anything to do with Ikuto Tsukiyomi no longer. If he forgot about her so easily and so fast, she should do the same to him. Erase him from her memory, her life and her heart. It was only fair, no matter how much it pained her, Amu would move on and find another who will love her back. She would raise through the humility Ikuto put her in, and this time she won't take him back when he gave her that blue eyed look- she'd be stronger than that. She had to be, which was why she focused on her dancing. This was what she was doing this exact moment, moving her body to the emotional music that echoed around the dance studio walls. She paid no attention to how the door of the studio opened, or how two males plus a female entered and watched as the pink haired young women danced in sync with the fast paced music.

"She's into it." Rima pointed out, standing in the doorway looking as regal as ever. Her golden hair cascading down her back in ringlets as she was dressed in a pencil skirt and a work shirt all topped off with heels that added a few inches to Rima's short height.

"This is her way of escaping the world." Shane mummers, watching the girl was interest. Something both Rima and Nagihiko noticed.

"Amu sees dancing as a life style, as a way to escape her problems and forget about everything just for a little while."

Nagihiko nodded, "That's what dancing feels like sometimes, but aren't you supposed to be practicing with her to warmup for tonight's show?"

Shane shrugged, "We'll get to it, but for now I can wait."

"I can hear you all still." Amu says as she bends over backwards, making eye contact with the three. "You guys are horrible at whispering by the way."

"Amu." Rima smiled sadly, seeing the pain she tried to hide in her honey eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Rima!" Nagihiko sighed, too late to keep that out of the conversation.

"Just fine." Amu answered simply. "I feel great, in matter of fact. Free, because I have nothing to hold me back!"

"Amu.." Rima whispered, seeing just how broken hearted her best friend was.

Shane frowned, hating Ikuto Tsukiyomi even more with every second that ticked by. He was up to date about the situation, seeing as he was one of the closet people with Amu- spending hours upon hours with the women. It pissed him off to see her hurting over a man how didn't give a fuck about how his words would affect her. Amu deserved so much better than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and Shane would make her see that. If she didn't choose him, at least Shane could help her choose someone good for her.

"Rima." Amu mocked, standing up straight. "Really, I'm fine. I'd rather not talk about it okay? So please drop it before I ask a little less nicely next time."

Rima sighed but dropped the subject, there was no reason to push Amu on this or to try to get her to crack and open up about her feelings. That was the thing, if Amu Hinamori did not want to talk, she wasn't going to talk. She was like a walnut- had to crack but not impossible.

Nagihiko was quick to move the subject along, starting a new conversation by clapping his hands. "Okay, so you two have an important show tonight! There will be spectators tonight, and this is your one shot!" Nagihiko seriously said. "This is the night all dancers wait for, and this is a spot you all have once chance to get! Remember, they can chose either one of you or take you as a pair, which is why it is important Amu and Shane, that you work as one."

"We understand that Sensei." Amu smirked at the nickname. "We promise to do our best! We have worked hard, and tonight it will pay off, because we are the best team pair in Seiyo."

"That is true." Nagihiko nodded, "But don't let that confidence get into your head or it will mess you up. Being overly confident can cause you to think you have the dance in the bag and you mess it all up. Go onto that stage with a clear mind and just focus on Shane okay? Shane same goes for you, just focus on Amu."

Shane nodded, "Won't be a problem."

With that, Rima left the three dancers to practice, slowly exiting the room and texting a worried blonde singer. Trying to reassure that Amu was okay for now at least.

** ―――**

Utau Hoshina sat with Kukai Souma in her house living room, awaiting her elder brother's arrival. This arrival was supposed to be a surprise for Amu, but instead it was now an integration visit. The interview that went viral last night reached Utau, and words could not describe how pissed she was at her brother. That interview had not been planned; neither was the words that came out of Ikuto's mouth, the words that Amu heard and caused her to shut everyone out. Utau had tried to call Amu multiple times when Kairi called her saying Amu heard the interview with Ikuto and ran out of the cafe, so had Kukai- but eventually the voice box alerted the two that Amu's mail box was at max capacity for voicemails. She had shut her phone off.

"Rima says she's okay for now." Utau says to her boyfriend when her phone vibrated.

"We all know she isn't okay though." Kukai mutters. "She waited years for him Utau, _years_. She turned down so many guys, caused herself so much misery when she missed him and wanted him to come home, but for Ikuto to turn his back like that and say that on national television was cruel. It wasn't okay, and yet he lied to her face when he said he cared about her."

"He does!" Utau tried to defend her brother, but sighed. "It was cruel of him to do that, but Kukai there must have been a reason he did that. He cared so much about Amu, and I really believed they would have their happy ever after."

Kukai grimaced, "He probably meet someone else out there Utau, I mean it happens. Besides, Amu already closed herself off because she's hurting more than she will let on Utau. We both know her; she won't talk to us knowing how close we are to the man who broke her heart."

"We have to try Kukai." Utau whispered.

Kukai pulled the singer into his embrace, "And we will Utau, but it won't be easy. Amu won't forget easily, and she certainly won't forgive quickly. She has too much pride, and I blame Miki for that but she wears that pride like an armor."

"I know." Utau sighed, just as the doorbell rang. Standing up, Utau went to answer the door as Kukai flanked behind her, his body tense as his girlfriend opened the door to reveal the blue haired overnight sensation. "Ikuto."

"Utau." Ikuto greeted with a nod, before glancing up at Kukai. "Kukai."

Kukai tsked, turning away and walking back into the living room- leaving Ikuto in the doorway with a frown.

"What's wrong with him Utau? Is he not getting enough?" Utau made a disgusted look, "Ikuto, never say that again. Everyone in town is upset with you."

"Why?" Ikuto asked, following his sister into her living room- sitting across Utau as she took a seat next to Kukai.

"Are you playing stupid or have you really become that stupid?" Kukai snapped.

Ikuto's blue eyes narrowed, "I don't who the hell you think you are but watch your tone.

" Kukai chuckled darkly, "Right, I forget you're the "overnight sensation", beg my pardon your majesty, it seems I forget my place, just like I forgot some of us don't meet your standards- like Amu."

"What about Amu?" Ikuto asked so suddenly, worry etched into his eyes.

Utau's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she kept quiet. Kukai continued, "She watched your little interview a few nights ago, and let's just say Amu hasn't talked to anyone since." Utau elbowed Kukai. "Well anyone who has contact with you, like me, or Utau, Kairi, or Tadase."

"I didn't mean what I said." Ikuto sighed. "I had to lie."

"No you could have said it wasn't their business, because Amu is upset." Utau finally intervened. "Amu shut her phone off, shut herself away in the dance studio, and when she isn't there we have no clue where the hell she goes because her home has been empty for days."

"She probably stays with Shane." Kukai piped in. "You know they had that thing tonight."

"That's tonight?" Utau asked, surprised.

"Yup." Kukai nodded.

"Who is Shane?" Ikuto asked jealousy evident in his voice. "What thing? When did Amu start to dance?"

Utau rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you called, or I don't know- visited more often, you would have known Amu is a dance major and tonight is a night she could become a big hit if she gets the right attention. Shane is her dance partner and a close friend."

"I hope he just asks her out already." Kukai says out loud. "She always waited for Ikuto, but maybe this time her answer might be different."

"No." Ikuto said sternly, "I'm going to find her and explain this situation." Ikuto says as he stood uo and made his way to the door, but Utau's words stopped him.

"If you go now, you will cause her to lose her mind set before her show, and if she messes up- it would be your fault, so don't screw her up more than you already have Ikuto."

"Plus she won't want to talk to you." Kukai added.

Ikuto sighed, "Can I at least go with you two to her show?"

"Of course you can."

**―――**

The day passed by in a blur, quick but not quick enough. The sun had just set behind the horizon and the moon had emerged in the sky, followed by the gleaming bright stars. It was one of those rare nights tonight were the sky was full of stars, so bright that it beautiful. The usual busy streets were even busier on this eventful night, cars honking and the city of Seiyo lit up in the city lights- illuminating the sky.

Inside the building of Seiyo Concert Hall, sat may people waiting for the event to start. On the balcony seat was a group of people who were all having mixed feeling about a certain blue haired male attending the show, but they stayed silent. Tonight was not going to be about him, but about Amu and Shane. Behind stage was another story, people busy and rushing back and forth. Males and females separated, but the nice thing was that no one was nasty to one other. No one said things to discourage the other girls, but tried to encourage them, and imagine Amu's surprise when seeing a familiar blond.

"Lulu?" Amu whispered, a smile graced her lips as the blond pulled her into a hug. "I came to watch you Amu."

Lulu whispered into the pinkette's ear. "I came back to Seiyo for a little while, and I remembered you emailing me about this event and thought it would be a perfect surprise!"

Amu smiled for the first time in days, "It is a nice surprise, and also very welcomed!"

Lulu laughed, then frowned, "What's wrong- I can see it in your eyes."

Amu didn't tell anyone, but recently Lulu came into contact with Amu about a year ago, and the two talked practically every day through text, email, social media or even skyping. They rekindled their friendship and grew close once again, almost as close as Amu and Utau- but they didn't realize that themselves. Still, Amu knew there was certain things she could tell Lulu that she couldn't tell Utau about, like Ikuto. Utau would use that to guilt trip her older brother were Lulu would actually be giving advice.

"Ikuto became famous overnight Lulu, and in an interview he admitted he never loved me." Amu sighed, fighting the tears that Lulu saw. "I waited years for him and now- I don't know what to do."

"Hey Amu, don't cry. He isn't worth the tears." Lulu sternly scolded. "Who cares about him? So what, you wasted a few years waiting for him, and now you know who his real character is Amu. You know what you do next?"

"What?" Amu asked incredulously.

Lulu grinned, "You go out there with your dance partner, and you win. You show the world who Amu Hinamori is and make _them _want you. Make _him _see what he is missing." Lulu gave a smirk. "After all Amu, you are beautiful, talented, and you have that dancer on your arm."

"I can't use him Lulu." Amu said, sounding horrified.

Lulu rolled her eyes, "You know you like him, but you always pushed those feelings down because of Ikuto. What's stopping you now?" Amu's honey eyes widen, realizing the true meaning behind Lulu's words.

"Lulu." Amu said, standing up and pulling the French women into an embrace. "Thank you for coming."

Lulu smiled, "About that, I need a place to crash."

Amu laughed, pulling back and looking into Lulu's blue eyes, "You can stay with me for as long as you like."

Lulu nodded, "Good luck Amu." Lulu said as she retreated to go take a seat, but stopped and gave Amu a wink. "Remember to kick some ass tonight."

Amu rolled her eyes, feeling better and ready for the dance. Her head was clear, and full of thoughts that for once weren't negative or contained Ikuto. She felt carefree in this moment, hearing the music that sounded her cue, and she was off- entering the stage.

The lights were dim, and the crowd grew quiet as the sound of twinkling sounded in the ears of the watchers. On the sidelines were the spectators, looking for one special dancing pair. On the top of the balcony was the group of friends Amu loved, and the man that broke her heart. Below in the first level was the blond French women, Lulu, who had a past with Amu only- minus Ikuto and Utau, and a close friend who secretly supported Shane and Amu's relationship. On the right side of the sidelines was the judges.

On the top of the stage were two sets of stairs, ones that dancers usually used- but this set us was different. One that Nagihiko was not suspecting because it was not the dance they had rehearsed with him multiple times. It stung that they wouldn't do his, but it also made him proud that instead of going with a dance everyone has seen at least twice tonight, that they didn't something a little more original.

The stage itself was transformed into an ice rink, the last dance of the night since it required a twenty minute intermission, but it was the most promising. The lights faded into blinking blues and whites as two figures emerged under the two staircases, ice skating in their rank towards one other. Amu and Shane, whose looks completed one others. Shane wore a suit type of outfit, but it was more than that. It was representing a man who looked well groomed, and then there was Amu. Her pink hair was in two pig tales, and she wore a flowing black gown that reached her mid-thigh with thin spaghetti straps.

"_**I pirouette in the dark**_

_**I see the stars through me**_

_**Tired mechanical heart**_

_**Beats til the song disappears"**_

The violin in the background was soft and haunting, but after that last lyric the music picked up and Amu and Shane kept circling one other until she came in, intertwining her hands with his, letting him maneuver her body. Amu was letting it all go, and for once she allowed herself to enjoy Shane's touch, his close proximity and let herself completely become one with him.

"_**Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"**_

By the last verse, Amu and Shane were practically glued together, Shane bending Amu back, and Amu arching her back like a bridge. Before the bass dropped, and in perfect sync, Shane pulled his arm back and Amu pushed herself to lift her upper body then as the bass dropped- Shane push forward and Amu went back. Never once touching each other, the two made the illusion of Shane controlling Amu's body, and it took some time for the people around to comprehend their movements. Even Utau, Kukai, and everyone else but Nagihiko were stunned into a awed silence.

"_**Shatter me!**_

_**Somebody make me feel alive**_

_**And shatter me!"**_

"_**If only the clockworks could speak**_

_**I wouldn't be so alone**_

_**We burn every magnet and spring**_

_**And spiral into the unknown"**_

Then like ballroom dancing, Shane and Amu twirled around in elegant movement, and at some point Amu lifted her leg, balancing on one leg before Shane twirled her around by picking her up by her waist- causing the instant reaction of Amu wrapping one leg around Shane's waist. Her other leg went over Shane's shoulder, and in an instant, Shane swung Amu's body back around, holding her hand tightly as she spun back out on one single leg, and landed perfectly in his embrace.

"**Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"**

This time the illusion effect was different, Shane wasn't the puppet master or Amu the puppet. The dancing duo had disconnected, and from a distance, Amu moves her body in sync with Shane's body. Each movement was orchestrated to mirror the other, both skating backward on the ice in a parallel angle so they passed each other and briefly made contact.

"**Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"**

"**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only)"**

In complete awe the audience was silent, watching how Amu spun like a ballerina on the pedal stool that had been in the center of the ice rink dance floor, in a perfect balance. Shane wasn't anywhere to be seen in that moment. The lights themselves added effect to the dance routine, giving the illusion of glass shattering- but what sold that effect was the bubbles that rained down to the audience who watched an anticipation as Amu suddenly took a leap of faith, jumping of the pedal stool and into the air- into Shane's waiting arms, who not only caught her but lead into the next steps.

Shane held Amu by the waist, giving her a nod. Amu smiled slightly, and in the next second Amu was tossed into the air like a cheerleader, and within the next seconds of being in the air and being caught by Shane again, Amu flipped in the air- causing a cheer within the crowd. Then once again, Amu was ballroom dancing at quicker pace as Shane picked her up so she wrapped around him tightly as he spun with her in his arms.

"**Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"**

The violin work in this song amazed Ikuto, but he was more amazed by Amu and her dancing. His eyes were glued onto her body movement, and jealousy spiked in him each time she jumped into that guy's, Shane, arms. It made him want to talk to her that much more.

Once again, Shane repeated the spinning of Amu, twirling her and spreading his legs, and in a single quick movement, Amu went feet first between Shane's legs. Shane held onto Amu's hands with his own, doing his part and pulling her back up to her feet in his arms. As the song came to an end, Shane leaned Amu back, staring into her honey eyes as she stared into his dark green orbs, seeing the emotions that ran through them. In the moment, she smiled as she arched her back slightly, his hand at her mid back, supporting her body weight.

The crowd cheered then, breaking the two out of their own little world. Amu stood back up right, taking her spot beside Shane. A smile lighted up on her face, one that Utau or the others had not seen in a long while, one that seemed impossible to get out of hiding. It seemed like this cheerful side of Amu disappeared over the years as she waited for Ikuto's return, for his calls, his emails. She was a girl who had been in love, but it was that very love that destroyed the girl she once was. Now that girl was breaking through the skin, making herself more happy and she was letting go of the past.

Utau watched as the two took a bow, and got their scores. Three perfect tens out of tens, and a surprising embrace coming from Amu as she wrapped herself around Shane, who squeezed her back tightly with a hidden smile. Utau smiled briefly, casting a glance at Ikuto- who did not look happy.

"She wouldn't be doing that if you never did that interview you know." Kukai muttered. "She's haapy right now, and if I were you Ikuto- I wouldn't ruin that by finally gracing her with your presence."

"What is your problem Kukai?" Tadase asked.

Kukai gave the blonde male a _'seriously?' _look, "My problem is that Amu waited so long for this idiot who broke her heart, and finally seeing her happy he's about to ruin it again."

"Give him a chance." Utau placed a hand on Kukai's arm and nodded towards Ikuto. "Go talk to her."

Nagihiko's eyes narrowed after the retreating male, "That was stupid Utau. You are just going to make Amu more upset."

Utau sighed and nodded, "I know that Nagihiko, but Ikuto is my brother. I want him happy too, and Amu makes him happy."

"Did you not hear him a few nights ago?" Kairi asked. "I was there to watch Amu run out of the café, and I called you- and here you are sending him to hurt her again."

Utau shook her head, "He did what he did for a reason Kairi."

"A reason like what Utau?" Rima scowled.

Utau shrugged, "I don't know, call it intuition if you must. I know my brother, and I know how much Amu meant to him, you know that as well as I do Tadase. Don't you?"

"Yes." Tadase agreed, sighing.

―――

Back stage, Amu and Shane got compliments on their performance, some a little sour about it but that's what happened in competitions. Amu was too busy talking to Shane about the performance, and he was too busy taking in just how happy Amu had become. He stared at her, memorizing how her lips curved into a smile, and how her honey eyes lit up with excitement and shone with joy. Neither one of them noticed the man approaching them.

"Amu Hinamori? Shane Kurara?"

Both dancers looked over at the man, who offered the two his hand. As they shook his hand, the man reached in his pocket and offered two identical business cards. Koyama Industries.

"I'm the CEO of the Koyama Industries, Ayumu Koyama. I think I talk about all the spectators when I say that you two did a wonderful job. It amazed me, the creativity and the movement you both had was just beyond your age." Ayumu grinned. "That routine had to have a lot pf trust for it to work."

"It did." Amu nodded. "It takes a lot to trust someone to throw you in the air and catch you without dropping you."

"That it does." Ayumu chuckled. "I personally loved your performance, and for doing _that_ at an age so young- you're what, in you third years of college?"

"Something like that." Shane nodded.

"It's mind blowing indeed." Ayumu says. "That is why I would love for you both to sponsor my company, and in return you two will be paid to dance. I will personally see to it that you leave college debt free, and after you complete college, I want you both to become dancers for us at the Koyama Industries."

Amu's eyes widen and she looked at Shane who look surprised too, "But that isn't all." Ayumu continued. "We will add more later on in the future, but for now do you agree to the terms of finishing school, and continue dancing under the Koyama name?"

"Yes!" Amu answered in a heartbeat, before coughing and trying to regain a professional. "I mean, sure- yeah that could work."

Shane and Ayumu chuckled, and the older man nodded, "Okay, then we will be in contact Miss Hinamori and Mr. Kurara."

Shane and Amu nodded and once the CEO of Koyama Industries was out of sight, Amu squealed, jumping into Shane's arms as he swung her in a circle. "We did it! Shane we did it!" Amu cried out in joy, looking into his green eyes, a pair that begun to captivate her.

"We did." Shane nodded a smile graced Amu's lips. "We did it Amu." Shane whispered so only she could her, his eyes glancing down at her lips and leaning in slowly.

"Shane, please don't." Amu whispered so tentatively, with so much emotion that Shane paused.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I feel like I'm using you to move on from him Shane and I can't do that." Amu said, moving to look away but Shane reacted so fast, capturing her lips just as Ikuto came into the room.

"Shan-" Amu stopped mid-sentence, noticing the other's male preens in the room. "Ikuto?"

Shane set Amu down, who suddenly lost her smile, her joy and was frowning at the blue haired male that stared at them blankly. Out of instinct, Shane wrapped an arm around Amu's waist and pulled her close, noticing how Ikuto frowned in disapprovement.

"Amu, can we talk?" Ikuto asked, trying to ignore the other male.

Amu though stepped out of Shane's arm, wanting to get away from the one who broke her heart, and the best friend that just kissed her. Her honey eyes narrowed at Ikuto, "You had your chance to talk already Ikuto. Remember that?"

As she tried to walk past, Ikuto reached for her, "Amu."

"Don't!" Amu snapped as Shane took a step forward, and whirled on Ikuto- slapping his reaching hand away. "Don't you _ever _touch me again Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Hell, don't even speak to me you lying bastard!"

With that Amu ran out of the back door, leaving the two males alone to stare each other down as the rest of the group came to great the two dancers. Only to find one pissed off dancer, a pissed off blue haired male, and a missing pinkette.

**―――**

Amu ran down the street, but slowed when she passed by a bar. She needed a drink right about now. She felt bad for leaving everyone so suddenly, like Shane- but right now she just didn't want to feel or care. After sending Lulu a quick text that the spare key was hidden in the false bird house dangling in the maple tree, Amu went into the bar. She sat on the island of the bar, tapping her fingers waiting for someone to come serve her.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be wearing a frown."

Amu look over at a male in a suit, young- probably around her own age of twenty two, with brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a very handsome guy, and he gave Amu a smirk that just somehow attracted her.

"Well, someone pretty isn't around now." Amu remarked as a waiter came. "Vodka on the rocks."

"That's some strong stuff there." A man said, chuckling.

"I came here to be alone." Amu hinted for him to leave her alone.

The guy ordered another round of shots, "Then we can be alone together."

That night Amu did exactly what she wanted, forgetting the night events, celebrating, and most of she didn't give a damn. Maybe it was the alcohol she in-digested, or the few smokes she had as she danced with the guy from the bar, but that night something new happened. Amu took a risk, avoiding the number one rule of being out alone.

She went home with a complete stranger.

**―――**

**I love how this chapter turned out! I had a little writers block but now we got a new male character, a return of a character and some new drama! I hope you all have a good New Years! There isn't much to put in this authors note, but a huge thank you! Please leave your thoughts, and who you think Amu should have more scenes with. How was her reaction? Please review, because reviews are great motivations!**

**The song used in this chapter is **_Shatter Me _**by **_Lindsey Stirling_

**HAVE HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please check out some of my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**So finally after all this time I actually have the third chapter done of **_Walking On A Wire_**, and I hope that you all enjoy it. I am so sorry for such a long wait on an update, but I was totally stumped on this plot line but I have found my inspiration once again and have returned for the dead. **

**Thank you so so much to all my reviewers, you truly motivate me to continue my writing and are the best. Just knowing you read it, and giving me positive feedback is the best. I hope I satisfy you with this chapter.**

**Also, this story has a song that originally inspired this story, so go and listen to it. It is **Walking on a wire by My Favorite Highway.

―――

**Walking On A Wire**

**Chapter Three**

―――

Nausea and discomfort is what Amu Hinamori woke up with the next day. Opening her eyes with a low groan, Amu shield her eyes from the bright sun light with the palm of her hand. Her mind was groggy, blurry with pictures from the previous night- it all just being one big blur.

_**The dance. Winning. Shane. Ikuto. Going to the bar, and drinking with a stranger. **_

Amu sat up with a quick speed that it caused whiplash. Blinking furiously, Amu took in her surroundings for the first time that morning. The room itself was unfamiliar, which meant she done the unthinkable and left with a stranger. Most importantly, as Amu glanced at the clothing from the side, she had sex with this stranger. Moaning in annoyance, Amu covered her face in her hands and shook her head in disbelief. She was ashamed with herself for just being easy prey to this stranger.

"Fuck." Amu groaned, standing up with the white bed sheets wrapped around her thin frame. She quickly scooped up her clothing and dropped the sheet, hastily pulling in her under garments and dress she performed in last night.

What the hell had she been thinking? Coming home with a complete stranger, hell she wasn't even at _her_ home! Stupid kept ringing through her head. Sure she didn't give this guy her virginity, but yet this wasn't the way she wanted to promote herself. The first time she had sex wasn't exactly remember able because hell, she left Utau drag her to some frat party. Amu sighed, maybe she should just not drink at all, but she couldn't help it. When she felt overwhelmed and didn't want to open up about it she just turned to drinking- even if that wasn't a valid excuse. Amu knew that wasn't an excuse but yet she used it. Alcohol just seemed to take her mind and heart away from all the pain, even if Amu couldn't remember her time away from the pain. She didn't mind the not remembering, but she minded giving herself to people- even if that was her fault.

"I see you're awake." Amu jumped at the voice. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she looked over at the guy. She remembered his face, those light brown eyes and brown hair- but he wore a worried look instead of a smirk as he carried a tray of food.

"Yeah." Amu said as she nervously scratched her head. "Um, did we?" She trailed off.

"I think we did. I woke up next to you in my bed." He chuckled nervously. "You don't remember?"

"No… you said you think we did which means you don't remember either. Don't you?" Amu questioned.

The guy shook his head, "No, I don't remember. Which means I don't know if we used protection."

Amu's eyes widen, "No, no, no." Amu groaned as she fully turned to look over at the guy. "This_ cannot_ be happening!"

The guy put down the tray of food, "Hey, hey calm down okay? We'll get through this together."

Amu raised her eyebrow. "You make it sound as if this has happened to you before."

He scratched his head, "Is it bad to say it has?"

Amu made a face, "Great, not only did I get possibly pregnant with some strangers kid, but he's a playboy that could possibly have diseases'."

"Hey I'm disease free!" He scoffed. "Plus I highly doubt you're pregnant, but I'll pay for the private doctor's appointment. Anyway, names Kei Koyama."

Amu's heart practically stopped, and for a split second she nearly swayed to faint but instead she busted out in hysterics. This caused Kei to look at Amu as if she was crazy, but Amu laughed and cried at the same time. "Fate hates me, this world really hates me. This has to be some sick joke."

"What's wrong?" Kei asked.

Amu's sighed, "You're Ayumu Koyama's son aren't you? The play boy that doesn't give a damn. "

"That's me, but that last bit is a little rude. I like to think of myself as a person who likes to try all things." Kei said, causing Amu to scrunch up her nose in distaste.

"I met your father last night; he sort of gave me and my dance partner a sponsorship." Amu sighed. "Now that probably went down the drain."

Kei's eyes widen, "So you're Amu Hinamori- the girl my father called me about this morning. Shit, this escalated too quickly."

"Your father can't find out about this Kei!" Amu cried out. "This won't look good, and right now this sponsorship is my future. It's what I need to get out of this town!"

Kei gave her a bewildered look, "You want to leave this town? Why? From what I heard you have some pretty popular friends, like Utau Hoshina. I meet her once I think."

Amu's eyes flickered down to the floor, "There isn't anything for me here anymore. Too many ghosts and painful memories."

Kei chuckled. "Sounds like you want to leave because you're trying to get away from a certain person who returned recently."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a guess." Kei snickered. "I was serious about that appointment- me or you can't have a kid right now."

"I was going to go wither you wanted to or not." Amu suddenly snapped. "I'm leaving."

"Amu wait." Kei said, catching her wrist. "I'm sorry- look I know I'm an asshole, but I actually care okay?"

"Why?" Amu asked suddenly after a moment. She paused to study Kei's face. Something so different about him than all the other guys she's known in her life. Kei had a strong masculine aurora around him, something protective and mischievous that drew Amu in. "Why do you care?"

"There's something different about you." Kei finally admitted, looking as if he had been contemplating not saying a thing as he studied her. "Something I want to actually get to know, after you go to that doctor appointment."

"Why do you want to know me?" Amu curiously asked.

Kei shrugged and dropped her wrist, "I've never stuck around a person long enough to call my friend, and I think I want you to stick around."

A lightly blush faintly appeared onto Amu's cheeks, "Well I can't say I want the same as you."

"Come on, I'm honestly not as bad as the tabloids make me out to be." Kei grins, offering Amu the tray of food he brought in for her. "The part about my cooking may be true. I can't cook for shit, but I can sure as hell try."

Amu laughed lightly, taking the tray onto her lap. "You can't be _that _bad at cooking." Amu picked up the fork and placed some of the egg into her mouth before spitting it back out into a napkin. "I stand corrected, cooking isn't your forte."

"The maid had the day off today." Kei says sheepishly, "So I tried to cook for you when I woke up and saw you in my bed. It was my way to show you kindness than being a total asshole."

"Well the first thing you said was that you were going to pay for a private doctor's appointment because you may have accidently impregnated me." Amu hummed with a frown, watching the man in front of her with curious honey orbs.

"That came out the wrong way." Kei replied, the try to reassure. "But I meant it in a positive way- supportive really."

Amu sighed and shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but then a knock resounded throughout the apartment which caused Amu to look over at Kei with wide eyes. "Kei, you in there?"

Amu's eyes widen with the familiar voice, but Kei was already pulling Amu towards his bedroom door. "Yeah! Just wait a second; I need to pick some stuff up I left lying around!" Kei yelled, looking over at Amu with a panic gaze. "There is a door in the back that will lead to a fire escape, that will lead you to an ally way and from there you will find the main road."

"You're kidding me right now." Amu hissed in disbelief. "Sneaking me out the back door like some teenage boy getting caught by his parents? You're ridiculous and being immature about this. "

"Says the girl who runs away from her problems. So you want to get caught here- you know what? We don't have time for this right now. Not if you want to keep what happened last night private." Kei snapped back, clearly stressing out.

Amu narrowed her eyes, "I hate you right now so much."

Kei smirked, "Hate me all you want _darling_. I still got you into bed."

There was a loud smack then a concerned knock, "Kei you okay man? If you're busy I can come back later."

"No Kukai, I'm coming." Kei answered, and Amu discarded her anger with the recognition of the name, suddenly wanting out of this apartment.

"Back door is right here." Kei said, guiding Amu to a door in the kitchen and handing her a paper. "There is my number, text me in about an hour and we can continue our conversation about this situation."

Amu glared as she was practically shoved out the door, but fled the apartment's fire escape as fast as she could when she heard Kukai's voice coming closer, talking to Kei about something. Amu didn't pay attention, just ran down the alley way into the main streets when her phone buzzed with a text message.

_**I know you aren't in any mood to talk to me or anyone, but Koyama called and said he wants us both to come into the Industry to work out some schedule. ~ Shane **_

Amu sighed, there were so many things she just wanted to avoid right now, and after everything- Shane was one of the people she least wanted to see.

―――

Lulu got on Amu's case when she returned home later that morning, asking where the hell Amu went and what the hell happened to her. Lulu was the closet to Amu now a days when it came to a best friend. Utau was there still, but they just weren't as close anymore. Lulu was different, probably because Lulu knew how to cheer Amu up, and Amu trusted Lulu without having to worry if she's snitch to Ikuto. That was the prime reason Amu didn't confined in Utau, but it didn't explain everyone else, maybe because they were all distant.

"I came here after your performance, waited for you to return home but woke up to find that you never came home last night. What happened to you last night Amu?" Lulu asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Amu sighed and ran a hand through her tousled pink hair, "I fucked up, that's what happened Lulu. After the performance, Shane and I got sponsored by Koyama, and we shared a kiss. It was weird, and at first I really thought I could open my heart to him, but in the end I couldn't Lulu, I just fucking _couldn't_. Then, out of nowhere, Ikuto showed up and I got so _angry._ I left."

"Congratulations on the sponsorship. Yikes with Shane, maybe you guys can talk it out- I'm sure he'll be able to understand where you are coming from. Eh with Ikuto- he's a tricky subject Amu. You know that you can't tell yourself to stop loving him so quickly, because you won't. No matter how much you force the hate, it isn't real. Now why didn't you come home again?" Lulu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amu sweat dropped. She felt like her mother was integrating her. "I went to a bar, and that's where I really fucked up Lulu. I got wasted, and woke up in someone else's bed."

"_Amu!_" Lulu yelled in surprise, jumping to her feet. "Who the hell did you sleep with?"

"Kei Koyama." Amu whispered meekly, hanging her head in shame.

"As in Ayumu Koyama's playboy son?" Lulu gasped eyes wide.

"That's the one…." Amu trailed off.

"Did you at least use protection?" Lulu asked, but repeated herself when Amu didn't answer. "_Amu_."

"Neither one of us can remember." Amu whispered. "Lulu, I messed up so bad. So so bad. Why do I fuck up everything good in my life? What did I do to get such bad karma?"

Lulu leaned forward, grasped Amu's hands and pulled the pinkette into her embrace. "Amu. Calm down okay. Take a deep breath and listen to me. You will get through this. I know you will."

"What if I can't?"

Lulu smiled brightly at Amu, "Then I will be here with you every step of the way, holding your hand and being the one to tell you that you will get through it. That's what best friends are for, is it not?"

―――

Ikuto sighed as he laid on the couch of Utau's home. In the back was the chatter of Utau and Tadase- who were on the phone with Nagihiko. Kukai had left to a friend's house, claiming he needed to get away from all this nonsense and useless plotting. Ikuto frowned in thought, Kukai had been having a problem with him ever since his return and he knew it was more than Amu, but what else could it be?

"_She's upset right now, it's best to leave her alone."_ Nagihiko's voice said from the phone speaker.

"He just wants to talk to her." Utau said coming to Ikuto's defense.

"_Well she doesn't want to talk to anyone as of now Utau. Amu wants to be left alone. She isn't even talking to Shane, which means she's seriously upset."_ Nagihiko sighed. _"Amu hasn't been like this for a long time Utau, and when she's like this she gets these…moods."_

"Moods?" Tadase asked.

"_Yes Tadase, you haven't been around long enough to experience the moods. When Amu is in one that's when you know to back up and leave her the hell alone."_ Nagihiko warned.

"She can't be that bad." Utau huffed. "All this is is a tantrum really. Amu needs to talk it out."

"_The thing is, she doesn't want to talk this out."_ Nagihiko sighed_. "Utau, Ikuto, and Tadase- just leave her alone for now okay."_

With that, Nagihiko hung up without waiting for a reply. Utau stared at the phone, shaking her head in disbelief. Sure she knew Amu was hurting, and that the last thing Amu wanted to do was face the problem head on, but the pinkette just couldn't run away from this. They weren't teenagers anymore; they've grown up out of their childish phases and into young adults. It was time they all started acting like so, even if it caused them heart ache. That was all a part of life.

"So what now?" Ikuto mutters. "It's clear Amu doesn't want to see me, so what is it that I do now exactly?"

Utau sighed, "Try to talk her down. At least get her to hear you out."

"He can't exactly do that with her desire to avoid him." Tadase pointed out. "I'll talk to her if that's any help."

"It won't be." Utau grimaced. "It might actually just make the situation worse. She won't talk to us, or Kukai knowing the immediate contact to Ikuto- Amu's smart."

"So none of us can really talk to her until she calms down." Ikuto sighed. "Great. Listen, I'm only in town for the week, and I wanted to spend it with her."

"Well you fucked up, and now she won't talk to any of us." Tadase muttered. "Then if you leave before you make things right, you might just make things worse."

Ikuto sighed, "There is no winning here for me is there? Okay, I'll try to talk to her-"

"It's not going to be of any use Ikuto." Utau sighed. "I just got a text from Rima."

_Amu is pretty upset Utau; give her a few days to cool off before approaching her with Ikuto. _

_-Rima_

"We'll wait two days, and then go to Amu's place." Utau declared determined now.

Ikuto could only sigh, thinking that he really messed up with the girl who waited for him all this time. Amu had every reason to be mad, hate him even- but Ikuto wasn't going to leave before he talked to her.

―――

Amu sighed, glancing down at herself in the mirror. She honestly had no clue what the hell she was doing. She looked presentable wearing a black lace dress, her pink bubble gum hair curled into soft waves that cascaded down her back. She looked stunning, but her honey eyes didn't shine with excitement, the showed dread. She knew this was all going to blow up in her face, and right now she was just holding the ticking bomb.

Lulu was behind her, giving her words of encouragement seeing Amu so down, but her encouragements fell on deaf ears. Amu couldn't even place how she felt, she didn't know. She would go and face Shane, then go and face Kei, what next – facing Ikuto. That thought caused Amu to snicker; fate would probably throw him her way just to make her life a living hell. How had everything gone so sour so fast?

"Amu, Shane is here now." Lulu said softly, touching Amu's shoulder to bring her back to the world of reality. "You sure you want to do this?"

Amu nodded with a small smile, "Me and Shane have worked so hard for this opportunity, I am not going to waste it. Shane deserves that much from me, a reliable partner. Even when I'm the worst right now."

"Sweet heart, that's what we are here for." Lulu whispered affectionately. "Me and Shane are meant to make you feel better, we are your anchors okay? Promise me you won't forget that Amu."

Amu smiled, "I promise Lulu."

Amu smiled one last time at her closest female friend before heading out to find Shane waiting for her all dressed up. He wore a red dress shirt, with a black tie and black dress pants- matching Amu perfectly. A laugh escaped her lips, but Amu caught it enough to make it stifle. Shane noticed and chuckled before posing.

"How do I look Amu?" Shane grinned, wiggling his eye brow- causing Amu to burst out with laughter. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me Amu?"

Amu calmed down, looking at Shane carefully. His eyes were hopeful, and in the moment Amu knew he was truly sorry. Of course Amu could never really stay mad at the man in front of her, they'd been through hell and back when Amu first became Shane's student five years ago and stepped all over his feet. Sure they were the same age, but Shane was a dance tutor that her mother paid for. Since then Amu and Shane had an unbreakable bond.

"You already know I could never be mad at you for long." Amu teased with a light blush. "Even if you did kiss me."

Shane nodded with a hum as he got into the driver seat of his car and Amu slipped into the passenger side. "It was in the moment, and I know you don't swing with me that way."

"It's not that." Amu sighed. "A part of me enjoyed it Shane, but- I don't know."

Shane nodded, "Well you were in love with Ikuto all those years only to find out you waited for no reason. I understand Amu."

Amu nodded, biting her lip- something Shane noticed as he begun to drive. She only bit her lip when she was nervous or thinking, and by the expression on her face Shane could tell it was both things. It didn't take a genius to figure out girls, but it did take a genius to understand Amu Hinamori.

"Amu, penny for your thoughts." Shane said, waiting for her to reply. He got none. "You know you can trust me Amu, just talk to me about what's bothering you."

Amu sighed, giving in. "Everything is bothering me Shane. Ikuto- his sudden reappearance. Waiting for him without a word and realizing that I don't even know who the hell he is. Then I messed up last night. I really messed up last night."

"How did you mess up Amu?" Shane asked softly.

Amu bite her lip, mumbling, "I may have slept with Kei Koyama."

Shane's head whipped around to stare at her with wide eyes, "You may have _what_? Please repeat that, I think I misheard you. You better pray I misheard you."

"I slept with Kei Koyama." Amu whispered timidly before turning frantic. "I _swear_ I was drunk! I don't even remember leaving with him- just waking up in his bed!"

"And that makes it so much better!" Shane yelled before taking a calming breath. He was getting protective. "Please tell me you at least used protection."

Amu nimbly whispered, "We can't remember."

Shane groaned, "Shit Amu."

"I know Shane!" Amu snapped. "I fucked up!"

Shane sighed, "It's not that, I just wish you actually thought before making reckless decisions."

Amu huffed out angrily, "You know what, forget I even told you. It isn't your problem."

"It's my problem if you become pregnant. You are my partner Amu." Shane said gently.

Amu sighed, "I know Shane. Kei already is getting a doctor appointment set up."

"Can't you just pee on a stick?"

"I don't think it works like that."

"You sure?"

"Eh, I think so?"

"You don't sound very sure." Shane pointed out.

"Just shut up and drive you idiot." Amu huffed out with a small smile.

―――

Shane and Amu ended up at the Koyama Industries ten minutes early, something that was a pleasant surprise to Shane. He was expecting to haul ass and being late, no matter how fast he drove. Amu on the other hand was now calm, and Shane was at peace now. Amu needed real friends around her that didn't add more drama, but supported her. Shane knew Amu was closer to Lulu for a reason, because Lulu knew when enough was enough- she knew Amu better than anyone else. That's what made her special to Amu.

"We made it on time to something." Amu dramatically gasps with a wide smile. "We are amazing."

Shane chuckles, shaking his head as they made their way to the receptionist. The receptionist greeted them with a knowing smile, sending the two up too Ayumu's office. Amu did a happy dance, earning a booming laugh from Shane, but both quickly regained their posture when the elevator door ding, signaling they made it to their destination.

"Mr. Kurara and Ms. Hinamori." Ayumu greeted with a smile, gesturing towards the seats across his desk.

"Mr. Koyama." The two greeted in sync.

"Amu, I'm sure Shane here has told you the reason I called this meeting today?" Ayumu says, earning a nod from Amu.

"Yes, too set up a schedule correct?" Amu said politely.

"Yes. We have a company tournament coming in a few months. As you know the Koyama Industries majors in recruiting talented dancers, and this year the company would like to send you both to represent us. That is, if you are both up to it. I understand your school schedules and everything can get really jumbled." Ayumu explained, but Amu shook her head, answering for both her and Shane.

"We'd be honored to represent this company." Amu said with a smile, looking at Shane for support.

"Amu's right. We couldn't just pass up an opportunity like this." Shane agreed.

"How long is a few months?" Amu asked.

"Six months." Ayumu replied. "But I am sure you both can come up with a dance routine."

"Of course!" Amu giggled, smiling widely. Shane glanced at her, happy to see her in a better mood.

"And there is something else I have to ask of you Amu." Ayumu mentioned.

"Yes?" Amu replied, titling her head in curiosity.

"Kei, come in." Ayumu called. "Amu, Shane, meet my son Kei."

Amu frowned but Shane stepped up and greeted him, "Nice to meet you Kei. I'm Shane and this is my partner, Amu."

"Nice to meet you Kei." Amu greeted forcefully, still pissed about this morning.

Kei only grinned at them both, "Nice to meet you both too." Then sent a wink at Amu only she and Shane caught.

"I'm willing to pay you to teach my son here how to tango. He asked for you as a teacher specifically." Ayumu told Amu.

"What can I say Dad, she stunned me with her moves last night." Kei purred, smirking.

Amu's eyes twitched as she forced her smile and gripped Shane's hand- keeping him from doing anything. She was seriously beginning to think this guy had some screws loose in his head, or wondering what game he was playing at.

"What do you say Amu?" Ayumu asked.

Amu, not really seeing the bright side of saying no, sighed. "I'm sure I can teacher your son how to tango in less than a month- given he can dance first."

Ayumu chuckled, "Good luck then Amu. I promise the rumors of my son are just those- rumors."

Amu nodded, eyeing Kei. "I'm sure they are Mr. Koyama."

Somehow, she wasn't so sure and neither was Shane.

―――

**I truly had a fun time typing this chapter. I really like writing Kei's character, who is coy and mysterious. Heh, I wonder who Amu should be with. I'll leave that up to you readers. Who do you want to see more interaction with? AmuXIkuto? AmuXShane? AmuXKei? **

**Please leave your thoughts and ideas in a review. You readers are so amazing, so please please review so I can be motivated to update faster. The most reviews the faster I update. **

**Also, if anyone here is a fan of **_Vampire Knight_**, check out my Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight crossover Crimson Hearts.**

**Also check out my other Shugo Chara stories,**

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_House of Cards_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Like This

**Thank you all for the amazing support and reviews. Sorry for such a long wait in an update, but I have brought our lovely OC's Shane and Kai back for some more laughs. **

**I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Love Like This (By Kodaline, acoustic version)**

**The Power of Love (Gabrielle Aplin)**

**Unravel (KY0UMI cover)**

* * *

**Walking On A Wire**

**Chapter Four**

**Love Like This**

* * *

Snow was now falling from the sky, an icy cool breeze nipping at the nose. It was below fifty degrees, yet that didn't stop Amu Hinamori from going on out onto the ice skating rink. There was the young dancer, at nearly eleven o'clock at night, just gliding gracefully on the ice- her movement following the sound of the music following from the speakers.

_Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

The song itself didn't really represent anything that Amu felt, okay maybe that was a lie. Love, that was one of the farthest things she felt right now. Perhaps it was the pain in the singer's voice that spoke to Amu the most, relating to her own pain that she was so desperately trying to bury away in the deepest parts of herself.

Her hurt from Ikuto, a man she had no desire to even speak too right now or look at. Shane, her best friend that was so utterly in love with her but she couldn't recuperate the same feelings as much as she tried. Then there was Kai, the playboy idol that Amu slept with in her drunken state. Now she could be potentially pregnant, and that would only cause more problems. Amu's life was just messed up right now, and all she wanted was to put it back together.

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death-defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me_

Amu's body twirled in the air, landing gracefully onto her feet. Carefully she balanced herself on her left leg, bending her back backwards as her right leg met her arms half way. Her whole figure looking like a ballerina on ice, now moving forward in a crouch to spin rapidly. Coming back up, Amu twirled again, landing and gliding expertly on the ice. Her body moving at different angles, all coming together in one fluent movement.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

_**(A/n: Play** Love Like This by Kodaline **acoustic version**_ **for this scene in the background)**

Clapping suddenly surprised Amu enough to make her lose her balance and fall onto the ice, causing her to moan in pain as she rubbed her arms. Amu lifted her head to look at the intruder, since no one else should be in here after closing. Only Amu had the key from the manager here, who let her and Shane come in to practice dances after closing hours. There, standing on the edge of the ice rink was the one man she wanted nothing to do with, nor even talk too.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"What the hell do you want?" Amu snapped, pushing herself up from the ground with a glare. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have hell of a lot to say to you Amu." Ikuto said, putting his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Please just hear me out Amu, I promise to be quick."

Amu scowled, "No. I meant it when I said I have nothing to say to you Ikuto. I don't even want to _look _you, let alone speak to you."

Ikuto frowned, his heart breaking at her words unknowingly. He deserved it, everything she said her deserved but he needed her to know- to _listen_. Hell would freeze over first before he let Amu walk out of here without hearing him out. "Amu, please. Listen to me, and I won't bother you again. I'll leave you alone, and I'll walk out of your life forever if that's what you want after this."

Amu's heart cracked just a bit, but her stone expression never gave away what she felt. She held her ground with her head held high. She wouldn't break; she wouldn't give in this time to sweet words and just forgive him. Time and time again she's done that and in the end she always got hurt. "Okay, talk."

Ikuto nodded, taking a step onto the ice, but then took a step back. Distance, that's what she needed to listen. "I know a simple apology won't make up for what I did to you Amu. I hurt you publicly, and broke your heart when you waited all these years for me here in this god forsaken town. You were loyal to me, and I don't deserve that. I'm not the teen-aged boy that you fell in love with, and all I will do is break your heart Amu, and I'm fucking sorry."

Amu pursed her lips together, "Why did you do it? Why did you leave, and become famous- why did you leave me _behind_?"

"We both know I originally left to find my father, and I did. He taught me Amu, he taught me so much about being a violinist. One night I preformed, and a talent agent took an interest. One thing led to another, and here we are." Ikuto watched how Amu moved towards him slowly, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Then one missed phone call led to another, and suddenly your gone. _Poof_." Amu stopped in front of Ikuto; hand on his cheek as she looked him in the eyes. "Answer me this one thing Ikuto, truthfully. Do you love me?"

Ikuto stared into her honey orbs, searching for anything but found nothing. He knew his answer, "A part of me will always love you Amu, but no- I'm not in love with you. Not like you were with me, I had always been fascinated by you."

Amu dropped her hand, and in that moment Ikuto saw her pain filled eyes. "You have a tour to go on don't you?"

"Yes." Ikuto whispered, looking away in shame.

"Go on that, but don't you _ever_ come back here." Amu muttered out, her voice cracking as she pushed past Ikuto. Then she paused, saying three little words that broke both of their hearts.

"Goodbye, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

* * *

Amu parked her car in the drive way, feeling numb. Her heart was beating, but she couldn't feel it anymore. She didn't know what to feel. To scream, to cry, to be angry or to grieve. Amu didn't know how long she sat there, minutes or hours- but eventually she forced herself to get out of her now cold car and walked through the snow up to the door steps of her house.

The front light was on, signaling that Lulu was home. Amu opened the door, trying her best to smile- but Lulu was already there with a blanket, arms open and waiting. Seeing that, Amu ran into the blonde's waiting arms, letting the warm embrace allow her to feel something. The first thing Amu did was break down, falling to the floor with Lulu's warmth tightening on her.

"Utau called." Lulu whispered. "She told me what happened with you and him. If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you Amu-chan."

"I heard it once on national television, and that should have been enough for me." Amu hiccupped through her silent tears. "But to hear it for myself, looking into his eyes while he tells me he doesn't love me- it hurt me in a way I thought in never would."

Lulu nodded understandingly. "You thought that maybe hearing it for yourself would give you the closure that you needed."

"But it wasn't like that!" Amu cried out. "Hearing that I wasted all this time waiting for him, that it never mattered- it was like a piece of me was broken. My love for Ikuto was something I held onto for so many years- that now it feels like there is this big gaping hole in my chest and I don't know how to repair it."

Lulu smiled gently at Amu, wiping away the pinkette's tears, "Life is a mystery Amu. Sure it didn't work out with Ikuto, but maybe that's for the best. Both of you are going in two very different directions in life, and maybe one day you both will be able to become friends- but right now you have better things to focus on in life. You have Shane, and you're working on your Christmas Dance at the end of the week. Then you have Kai; that spoiled rich boy you slept with. Don't you have a sonogram to go to with him to make sure you aren't pregnant?"

Amu laughed lightly, "Yeah, I still have to do that with Kai. He said we have an appointment tomorrow."

"Is Shane still on you about sleeping with Kai?" Lulu teased. "He's like a protective older brother who's completely in love with you. Only that's gross so never mind."

Amu rolled her red stained eyes now, "Shane knows that I don't see him like that- but maybe you two should hit it off. I'm sure you'd love each other."

Lulu laughed, "Oh no, don't turn this around on me. Then how about you and Kai? You two have some chemistry with one other- like the fact that you challenge each other. I think that's good for a suborn girl like you."

Amu groaned, "Don't even remind me about Kai. God, in the morning we are going to the clinic. I wish he would let me just pee on the damn stick, and let it done- but _no_ he wants _professional_ reassurance."

Lulu laughed hard, just listening to her best friend complain about the flirtiest playboy was amusing itself. "Well, then you should get to sleep now because you got that and then your performance at town square with Shane."

Amu whined like a little kid, hugging Lulu tighter. "Can we watch a bad romance movie with a tub of ice cream and yell at the stupid couple together instead? _Pretty please Lulu_?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, shoving Amu's pouting face away with a smile, "Come on cry baby."

* * *

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Amu are you going to get that or no?" Lulu groaned, coving her face with a pillow.

Amu mumbled something coherent along the lines that maybe the person would go away. For a second all was quiet inside and outside the house, making the two girls relax and allowing them to lull back to sleep. Then a loud pounding came from the front door, causing Lulu and Amu to whine their complaints.

"GO AWAY!" Amu yelled, sitting up when the pounding only got louder.

"Amu, come on, open the damn door! We're going to be late!" Kai's voice yelled from outside the door, causing Amu to snap awake and run to the door- scaring Kai. "Jesus, you look like some kind of escaped animal that the zoo should be looking for."

Amu glowered, "Watch it, I haven't gotten my rabies shots yet. Come in, don't get too comfortable, and give me ten minutes."

With that Amu ran back into the house and towards the bathroom where the water could be heard turning on. Kai awkwardly just stood there in the doorway, leaning in and looking around the place Amu called home. It was smaller than his flat, but it was the place Amu called home.

"So you're the infamous Kai, the play boy carrying around STDS and handing them out for free. Which, by the way, is very generous of you." Lulu stated, chuckling at herself at the end.

Kai gave her an unamused look, "You must be the roommate? Sweetheart, I hope stand-up comedy isn't your thing because you fucking suck at it."

"Oh no, I was just stating your life that tabloids love to share." Lulu shrugged. "So it's true? You have Amu a STD?"

"What? No!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Lulu, stop messing with him." Amu said as she re-entered the living room where Lulu had been interrogating Kai.

Lulu pouted, "I was only teasing."

"Down girl." Amu laughed, shaking her head as she looked over at Kai- who was just silently staring at her, waiting. "Ready?"

"I've been ready!" Kai groaned, glaring at Lulu. "You keep that rumor to yourself."

Lulu smirked, "Mess up once, and I swear I'll sell it to the tabloids!"

Kai shook his head as he turned to leave the house, causing Amu and Lulu to laugh. Lulu only gave Amu an encouraging wink and shut the door after to two, causing Amu to follow Kai to his red Maserati. Amu stood and admired the car.

"You like her?" Kai asked, leaning against the passenger door smugly.

Amu rolled her eyes, "She prettier than you."

"Ouch, but at least I'm pretty." Kai grinned.

Amu laughed, "Don't go around calling yourself that _pretty boy_."

Kai frowned, "Now you're just being plain mean to me. You and your roommate planned this."

"We didn't." Amu chuckled as Kai opened her door, closing it after she got in.

"I stand corrected, you're just mean." Kai stated as he got into the driver's seat and turning the ignition on.

"Am not!" Amu argued, messing with the radio.

"Hey, stop- I like that song!" Kai cried out, swatting at Amu's hand.

_Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
__'Cause I'm missing more than just your body__  
Oh, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

"You're lying right?" Amu asked, turning the volume off at the song. "Justin Bieber from America?"

"He's from Canada, for your information." Kai sassed, getting defensive. "Plus he sings from the heart and he's just a cool guy."

"You have a man crush on him don't you?" Amu accused, laughing. "Dear god, you're a loser!"

"That's not what you said the other night." Kai smirked, getting back at Amu- who remained silent at his retort before she started laughing again.

"_Is it too late to say I'm sorry now_~?"Amu sang in mockery, grinning as she laughed. "I can't let it go Kai now, it's too late."

Kai only groaned, but could hide his smile as they drove downtown to the private doctor's office. The drive itself only took fifteen minutes, but it seemed longer with Amu's jokes and judgement on his music. She was just easily amused in his car, forgetting that he was a famous male in Japan and treating him like a totally normal person. Perhaps that's why he was interested in her, because she was different.

When the duo entered the doctor's office, Amu was ushered into the back with Kai and handed a stick- a pregnancy test without any chance to comprehend what was going on. Like this was a regular routine, and who knew- it might have been. Amu gave Kai a look, saying that she could have just done this at home and went to the restroom to pee on the stick. A few minutes later, Amu came out flustered and pink on the cheeks holding the test in her hands. Kai's eyes slightly widen as his breath caught in his throat.

"It's negative." Amu said, causing Kai to breathe again.

"Then why are you embarrassed?" Kai asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"You try to pee on a stick!" Amu cried out, her cheeks flushing a dark red and she looked away.

Kai only chuckled, draped an arm over her and grinned. "Sorry, but I'll never have to do that. Now the next stop, a sonogram!"

Amu huffed and went into the room with Kai were a lady was already waiting for them. "Amu Hinamori, please just lay back on the chair and fold your shirt over your stomach."

"I don't get why this is necessary when the test was negative." Amu muttered doing as she was told.

"Mr. Koyama likes to triple check that he won't be a father anytime soon." The lady smiled at Amu as she rubbed petroleum jelly onto Amu's flat stomach. "This may be a little cold."

Amu nodded, jerking at the cold touch but giggled when touched on the sides. Kai dully noted that Amu was ticklish. Soon enough Amu could see the little machine running over her stomach, and on the monitor showed her womb. It was empty of course, causing Amu to smile in relief but her heart dropped in disappointment. Why? Amu didn't quite understand, but she knew she was happy above all.

"None pregnant, you're both free to go." The lady says, wiping off Amu's stomach and leaving the two alone.

"See, I could have told you this with a dollar tree pregnancy test." Amu huffed.

"I wouldn't trust a dollar tree pregnancy test Amu." Kai retorted, helping Amu up. "Am I taking you back home?"

Amu thought for a second, "No, you're taking me to town hall. I have a dance tonight with Shane."

"Where you even going to tell me about it?" Kai asked, suddenly upset- which confused Amu.

"I didn't think you'd want to go." Amu muttered.

Kai blinked and sighed as they got into the car, "I want to go."

It was silent between the two as Kai drove out of the of the parking lot. Neither one said a thing, both were acting strange. Still, the silence only could last for so long with the radio playing music lowly.

"Then come." Amu whispered, looking anywhere but Kai.

Kai smiled to himself, moving to reach across the passenger's seat and gripped Amu's hand gently, "I like it when you're carefree Amu, like earlier- so please stop being shy."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and listen to your stupid music."

"And she's back."

* * *

Three hours after Kai dropped her off, Amu stared at herself in the mirror of her dressing room, looking at the outfit she was wearing. It was a red dancing dress with white edges. Her bubble gum pink hair was elegantly curled and loose, and her makeup was light- all natural. Amu just sat there and stared, her mind zoning out. She had a lot on her mind from the past two days, Ikuto and Kai. The past and her maybe future. Wow, yeah no. Kai wasn't her future, he was barely mature.

"Amu, are you ready?" Shane's voice cut into her thoughts, snapping Amu back to reality. Offering a smile, she nodded yes to him, standing up- only to be hugged tightly by her best friend. "Lulu told me what happened with Ikuto. Are you okay?"

Amu gave Shane a sad smile, "In all honesty, I think I'll be just fine. I won't see him again, so why cry about it? I'll eventually move on- even if it hurts now, it isn't the end of the world for me yet."

"And with Kai today?" Shane pressed more urgently, almost like a protective older brother- but there was the slight jealously.

Amu laughed and shook her head, "Everything was fine Shane. I promise. _I'm_ fine. Please stop worrying so much about me!"

Shane frowned, hugging Amu tighter into his chest. He knew that Amu was sensitive about some subject, like Ikuto. He also knew that Kai helped her forget him, but Shane already knew- Kai was just another heartbreak in the making. Still, Shane was protective over the girl he considered his friend, family, and something a little more.

"I went pee on a stick today!" Amu laughed.

"I told you that all it basically was you little whore." Shane chuckled, earning a punch to the shoulder.

"Oh hush." Amu pouted. "I almost messed up and dropped it in the toilet."

"How difficult is it to pee on a stick Amu?" Shane taunted. "Come on, you aren't that clumsy now."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Mhmm and I'm not a little whore you asshole. I've only slept with two people, wait."

"You can't even remember the number." Shane rolled his eyes, slightly upset.

"I know it's fewer than four." Amu pretended to think. "Wait; yeah it's only been two."

Suddenly a woman ran in, Sanjo, who was breathing heavily. "You both are on in five! Get into position Amu, Shane!"

Giving each other one last look and smile, the two friends went to their designated position of the opposite sides of the hall, where they lead onto the ice skating stage in the middle of town square. The band outside was still playing their songs, but it ended within the next two minutes. Then there was a minute break, and then their que.

"Now, Ladies and gentlemen, we give to you the lovely dancing pair- Amu Hinamori and Shane Nakamura!"

"_Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me._

_Explain how this should work."_

The music starts off soft on the dark stage, leaving the crowd waiting anticipation. In the crowd was familiar faces. In one section was Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi and Yaya. In another was Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto- despite the better judgement he hand and Nagihiko's few words. Then in the last part, in a private area for the dancer's friends and family was Lulu and Kai- who were once again battering but grew silent as the stage erupted with light.

"_Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?  
I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered  
Surrounded by the world_

_And yet, you're smiling bright_  
_Completely blind to life"_

Amu and Shane were circling one other in flawless movements, eyes only on each other. Then suddenly Amu is reaching out for Shane, but he completely move away from Amu. This caused confusing to grow in the audience, because they all knew they danced _together_ and joined as one.

"_My ruptured lungs; they were left this way  
For once, I'm out of breath.  
The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,  
I maintain my depth_

_Freeze"_

Utau gripped Kukai's arm, watching as both dancer froze on the spot, just staring at one other until the music picked up on beat. The two moved in a perfect sync, and it never failed to amaze Utau.

"_I'm breakable;  
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,  
Unshakable  
Until the day that you find me._

_I'll stand here,_  
_Existing and feeling wretched* existence_  
_Consuming life-force til I grow distant_  
_Don't bother searching for somebody like me._  
_A fading no one._  
_I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature._  
_A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior_  
_Remember the 'me', the way I used to be."_

"_As who I still should be."_

Suddenly Amu was reaching for Shane, who curled his body and spun away from Amu. It was as if he was trying to hide himself away from the prying eyes of the audience, and Amu was trying to reassure him that everything was okay with a simple touch. Only he wouldn't let Amu touch him. It became clear what kind of dance this was, a contemporary dance- an expressive dance.

Nagihiko watches as the two continued into the next verse, feeling proud of his best friend and her friend. The two worked hard for this, and they deserved it every bit of recognition they get for their hard work. The beat of the music once again picked up from its momentary calm, causing more frantic movement on the stage.

"_The isolation spreads and tears  
Those happy days, pierce into me  
These lonely memories cease to care  
They spread throughout my history_

_I'll never move_  
_I'll never lose_  
_I'll never move_  
_I'll never lose_  
_I'll never move_  
_I'll never lose you._  
_Unraveling the world"_

Shane suddenly stood straight, making a clawing motion at his chest. His hands pull to tear ay his hair as he once again crouches in mock pain. Amu's feet frantically skate around him, just barely reaching him before she pulls her hand back in shock. Her eyes wide as she stares at Shane, but then in this contemporary dance, Amu suddenly lunches herself at Shane- catching her midair. Amu wrapped her legs arounds Shane, holding his face in her hands as she pressed her forehead against his.

Finally in the audience did Nagihiko and the others finally understand the meaning of the dance. Shane was acting as if he were a man who believed he was anything but good. That he was better off alone to suffer in his grief, Shane was the darkness. Amu represent the light, and the unconditional love that could save him- only he was scared to hurt her. It was the representation of ones fear of love and ones determination of ones want to help, no matter the cost.

"_At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything's remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they've begun.  
I'm breakable; unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet, unshakable  
Until these hands "contaminate" you_

_I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence_  
_Consuming life-force til I grow distant_  
_Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one._  
_This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy_  
_Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy_  
_So please think of me, the way I used to be._

_As who I really should be"_

Suddenly Amu was put down and pushed back, but in reality Shane put her down while Amu skated back as Shane frantically shook his head, warning her to stay away has he put his palm out to stop Amu from coming forward again. Amu shakes her head, coming forward- but in tune with the music Shane snaps his head up and yells silently. In a chain reaction, Amu froze before backing up and Shane crouched down to hug his knees and hide his face.

"_So don't forget me,  
You can't forget me  
You won't forget me  
Please don't forget me._

_With changing inside I'm completely paralyzed_  
_Remaining" corrupt as I wish for paradise_

_Remember the 'me', the way I used to be._

_Oh, won't you tell? Oh, please just tell…_  
_Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"_

As the music began to grow softer, Amu's character once again approached the crouching Shane- gently taking his hand with a smile as the stage began to grow dark. Her gentle touch reached up to Shane's chin, tipping his head to look up at her. The smile on her face grew kind as she pulled Shane back to his feet, never letting him go as she skated forward, pulling him in tow. Together hand in hand, Amu and Shane disappeared into the bright stage light as silhouettes before the stage grew completely dark and the music faded away into silence.

The crowd erupted into a cheer, shout and clapping. Nagihiko smiled proudly as he held Rima's hand. Yaya was jumping up and down, holding onto Kairi tightly as she squealed in her excitement- earning a glare from Rima, who was standing right next to her.

"Amu has grown a lot as dancer, hasn't she Nagi?" Kairi asked, watching the stage light back up with other dancers for entertainment.

Nagihiko nodded, "Yes, she has. When she first came to me to teach her how to dance, Amu couldn't even stay on her feet. Look at her now, dancing on ice."

"I remember that." Yaya giggles. "She really wanted to dance and she was determined to become a dancer."

"Then she met Shane at your café." Rima stated a smile on her face at the memory of how the two dancing partners met. "She found him irritating, but then Nagi partnered them up in his class at the college. Why was that?"

Nagihiko merely grinned, "I saw their potential, and I was right."

In the bottom of the audience inside the private booths, Lulu merely glared at Kai- who glared right back. The two had a mutual dislike, and they only tolerated one other because of Amu. If it wasn't for that, they wouldn't be in this room that Amu provided for them. Since no one knew about Kai and Lulu still had some bad blood with the other chara bearers.

"Why are you even here?" Lulu snapped, she didn't trust this guy with her best friend's heart.

"Because I wanted to be." Kai quickly retorted. "Is there a problem with that _Lulu_?"

Lulu scowled, "Oh no, don't say my name like that _Kai_. What are you even doing sticking around Amu? She did that stupid test, now go away. Or let me guess, you _like_ her."

With Kai's lack of response, Lulu's eyes widen. Kai wouldn't meet Lulu's demanding stare, and it only irritated the blonde further. "Just ask her out."

"It isnt that easy." Kai muttered grabbing his jacket and moving to leave.

"Rumors about you are true then I guess." Lulu muttered, making Kai pause.

"I don't have STDs Lulu." Kai hissed.

"Amu get tested?" Lulu smirked then shook her head. "That's not what I meant. You run away from things you get scared of, and you being attracted to Amu scares the hell out of you because its _real_."

"She doesn't even know me." Kai groaned. "She won't like me if she really knew who I was."

Lulu shrugged, "Never know unless you try, but I hope you don't hurt her or I'm going to have to break that pretty face of yours."

Kai chuckled, "Tell her I thought she danced good tonight. Goodnight Lulu."

In the now empty bleachers sat blue haired male, whose sister and boyfriend left him alone to think. Utau, though- didn't leave with Kukai. Instead she stood off to the side and watched her brother stare into the now empty stage. She could she him reply the dance they just saw, and more than ever she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You should have just told her the truth Ikuto." Utau whispered, sitting besides Ikuto.

Ikuto sighed, "She waited for a relationship for too long Utau. I'm older than her, I've seen the world but she hasn't. She can't just settle down, not without actually living. What me and her had back then was a childish crush, but now we are both going different ways."

"You know, there was a time where you would have done anything for her. You love her on a certain scale." Utau pointed out.

Ikuto let out a humorless laugh, "I told her straight to her face I never loved her, and I saw her heart breaking because of me. Tonight I sat here Utau, and a watched her dance. Amu has a talent that I can't keep her from, a _future _that will involve this, her dance. She's already moving ahead, and I can't keep her from that anymore."

"So you let her go free." Utau whispered understandingly.

"She was caged by loving me. She needed to be broken to see past that and move on Utau, so stop trying to get us together." Ikuto glanced at Utau. "Watch over her for me."

"You're really going to go?" Utau asked sadly. "You don't have to leave because she said not to come back."

"I have places to go, places to see." Ikuto smiled sadly at his sister. "Plus, it would be better if Amu just forgot about me completely. She needs to achieve her goals."

"Ikuto-"

"Please Utau, stop." Ikuto watched as Utau's eyes watered up, so he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go home Utau, one day I'll come back. I promise you that."

Utau sniffled, hugging Ikuto tightly and giving him a sad smile, "I know you'll make it out there Ikuto, I'll so you later."

Ikuto nodded, watching as Utau descended down the steps and as her blonde pigtails disappeared around the corner- leaving him truly alone. Once again Ikuto stared out at the empty ice rink that Amu had previously performed on. Her ghost still lingering in his mind as he remembered her movements, and for a second he questioned if he was really doing the right thing.

The answer was simple, he was. Amu was doing good before he came back into her life. Before he broke her heart and made a mess of their friendship. Now he had to go, for both of their sakes. He had to finish his tour, and Amu had barely began her career as a professional dancer. They were both on their –paths, and that caused Ikuto to smile sadly. Yet as he stood from his seat, Ikuto couldn't help but be proud of the pinkette.

"I know you'll make it Amu-chan." Ikuto whispered into the silent night as he began to walk away from the one person he once called home.

* * *

**Did anyone get sever depression and laughter in this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts on the scenes between Amu and Ikuto and Amu and Kai! I really hope you all enjoyed this! **

**If you have a scene request, or a song that Amu should teach Kai in upcoming chapter- please leave your idea in a review or PM! Also, who do you ship!?**

**Also checkout my Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover** _Crimson Hearts_**. Plus if you are a Diabolik Lovers fan and Vampire Knight fan, check out my newest crossover **_Diabolik Knight_**!**

**Review!**


End file.
